militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Balkhash Radar Station
- |builder = Soviet Union/Russia |condition = operational |ownership = Kazakhstan? |open_to_public = no |controlledby = |garrison = 46th Independent Radio-Technical Unit |current_commander = |image2 = |caption2 = Dnestr radars 1 and 2 taken by US spy satellite KH-7 in 1967. The town of Balkhash-9 is in the foreground. }} Balkhash Radar Station (also described as Sary Shagan radar node and Balkhash-9) is the site of two generations of Soviet and Russian early warning radars. It is located on the west coast of Lake Balkhash near Sary Shagan test site in Kazakhstan. Although it is used for monitoring satellites in low Earth orbit it is mainly a key part of the Russian system of warning against missile attack. It provides coverage of western and central China, India, Pakistan and submarine missile launches in the Bay of Bengal. There have been six radars at this site, although only one is operational in 2012, and it is run by the Russian Aerospace Defence Forces. The military town for the station is called Balkhash-9 ( ). The station is east of the village of Gulshat in Karagandy Province and north east of Priozersk, the main town for Sary Shagan. Space surveillance Balkhash was founded as OS-2, a space surveillance site with four Dnestr (NATO codename "Hen House") radar stations, which were started in 1964 and tested in 1968. It could detect satellites at an altitude of up to . The prototype Dnestr radar, TsSO-P, was built nearby on the Sary Shagan test site . In 1967-8 a Dnepr early warning radar was started adjacent to the 4 Dnestr radars and it was commissioned in the early 1970s. The Dnepr radar is the only functioning radar on the site. Second generation Daryal radar Balkhash had a Daryal-U radar (NATO codename "Pechora"), a bistatic phased-array early warning radar consisting of two separate large phased-array antennas apart. The transmitter array was and the receiver was in size. The system is a VHF system operating at a wavelength of 1.5 to 2 meters (150 to 200 MHz). The claimed range of a Daryal installation is . Originally, at least seven Daryal facilities were planned, however, only the first two facilities completed, Pechora and Gabala, were ever operational. Two Daryal-U type were to be built at Balkhash and Mishelevka, Irkutsk, neither were completed before the collapse of the Soviet Union. The Balkhash Daryal started in 1982. Some testing started in 1991 and then stopped in 1994. In 2002 the never operational radar transferred to Kazakhstan who were left with the responsibility to demolish it. The radar was heavily looted and the receiver building ("building no. 2") burnt down in September 2004. It further collapsed whilst being looted in January 2010, killing one. The Daryal contained organic pollutant polychlorinated biphenyl in its capacitors. The Kazakh government allocated US$7 million to dispose of these and former Kazakh environment minister Nurlan Iskakov was convicted of embezzlement and sentenced to four years in prison relating to this money in 2009. References }} External links *Set of photos from inside the Balkhash Dnepr from Novosti Kosmonavtiki *Set of photos of the Daryal fire Category:Russian Space Forces Category:Russian and Soviet military radars Category:Military installations of Russia Category:Military installations of the Soviet Union